Riesenstern
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Anführer: |namenl=Tallkit Tallpaw Talltail Riesenstern ''(Tallstar) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Geschwister: |Familiem=Palebird Sandgorse ,Finchkit |Mentor=Dawnstripe |Schüler=Morgenblüte |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Heatherstar |Vorgänger1=Kurzstern |lebend=''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz'' |verstorben=''Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Das Gesetz der Krieger}} '''Riesenstern' (Original: Tallstar) ist ein schwarz-weißer Kater mit einem langen, dünnen Schwanz, mächtigen Schultern und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Er ist der Anführer des WindClans. Riesenstern und sein Clan wird im ersten Band vom SchattenClan unter Braunsterns Führung nach einem blutigen Kampf aus ihrem Territorium verjagt, kurz bevor Feuerpfote in den Wald kommt. Deshalb hat er keinen Auftritt im Buch, ist jedoch in der Hierarchie als einzige WindClan-Katze aufgelistet. Feuer und Eis Man sieht ihn im Prolog, als er sich mit dem WindClan in einem Tunnel unter einem Donnerweg einquartiert. Feuerherz und Graustreif erhalten die Aufgabe, den WindClan wieder ins Hochland zurückzuführen. Anfangs ist Riesenstern mit seinem Clan misstrauisch, da sie erst denken, sie seien SchattenClan-Katzen und wollen erst nicht zurückkehren, doch als der rote Krieger ihnen erklärt, dass Braunstern vertrieben wurde, willigen sie ein und beziehen wieder ihr altes Territorium. Riesenstern sagt Feuerherz, dass sein Name gut zu ihm passen würde. thumb Geheimnis des Waldes Nachdem Riesenstern hört, dass der DonnerClan Braunschweif Asyl gewährt, schließt er sich mit Nachtstern zusammen und greift zusammen mit dem SchattenClan den DonnerClan an. Der kann sich aber gut verteidigen. Als Riesenstern von Braunschweifs Tod hört, glätten sich die Wogen zwischen DonnerClan und WindClan. Riesenstern entschuldigt sich bei Feuerherz, dem er immer mit so viel Respekt begegnet, da seine Krieger Blaustern davon abgehalten hatten, zum Mondstein zu reisen. Vor dem Sturm Riesenstern ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Moorkralle Blaustern und Feuerherz daran gehindert hat, zum Mondstein zu ziehen. Auf einer Großen Versammlung erzählt er Feuerherz, dass er nicht überrascht ist, dass er von Blaustern zum Zweiten Anführer ernannt worden ist. Gleichzeitig warnt Riesenstern ihn auch, er solle sich nicht mehr so oft im WindClan-Territorium blicken lassen. 160px|thumb Stunde der Finsternis Als Tigerstern die Clans später zu einem Zusammenschluss aufruft, sind Riesenstern und Feuerstern dagegen. Als der TigerClan den WindClan angreift, tötet Tigerstern den Schüler Ginsterpfote, um den WindClan einzuschüchtern. Das ist auch eine Nachricht an Feuerstern. Obwohl der WindClan verletzt ist, erscheint er am nächsten Tag mit vielen Kriegern zum Treffen mit Tigerstern. Riesenstern sagt, dass Feuerstern den LöwenClan anführen soll. Er hat Angst vor der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan, die sie jedoch gewinnen. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Riesenstern verkündet auf einer Großen Versammlung, dass der Schüler Krähenpfote verschwunden ist. Mondschein Er sorgt sich immer noch um Krähenpfote, jedoch spitzt sich im WindClan-Territorium die Lage zu. Alle erleiden Hunger und es sterben auch Katzen. Der WindClan ist gezwungen, umzuziehen, er lebt nun in Kaninchenbauen. Sie stellen fest, dass alle Katzen, die Kaninchen essen, krank werden und sterben, da die Zweibeiner sie vergiftet haben.'' ''Morgenröte ''Folgt ''Sternenglanz Er ist sehr schwach und kurz vor seinem Tod bittet er Kurzbart, Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle zu sich. Er sagt, dass Moorkralle zwar ein guter Krieger ist, aber den WindClan nicht gut führen wird. Er macht Kurzbart zum neuen Zweiten Anführer. Er sagt Feuerstern auch, dass Brombeerkralle ein guter Stellvertreter sein wird. Danach stirbt er und Kurzstern wird sein Nachfolger. Dämmerung Im Prolog überbringt er zusammen mit Blaustern, Nachtstern und Streifenstern Rußpelz die Botschaft, dass sie bald sterben wird. Er sagt zu Rußpelz, dass alle Clans, einschließlich des SternenClans, ihr etwas schulden würden, da ohne sie niemand ein neues Zuhause gefunden hätte. Er neigt den Kopf in einer Geste des Respekts vor Rußpelz. Sie bedankt sich daraufhin bei Riesenstern. Als Rußpelz später sagt, dass der SternenClan immer bei ihr gewesen ist, fragt Riesenstern sie, wie sie das sagen könne, obwohl ihr Leben so schwer gewesen ist. thumb Sonnenuntergang Als Blattsee von den SternenClan-Katzen als neue Heilerin des DonnerClans willkommen geheißen wird, sieht sie Riesenstern, der in ihrer Nähe sitzt. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Er kommt im ''8. Kapitel -'' Zu spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt'' vor. Er unterhält sich mit Blaustern und er erzählt, was passiert wäre, wenn Moorkralle der neue Anführer geworden wäre. Zudem erklärt er auch, warum er Kurzstern zum Anführer des WindClan gewählt hat. Familie *Mutter: Palebird *Vater: Sandgorse *Geschwister: Finchkit Sonstiges *In ''Die Rückkehr des Kriegers sieht es so aus, als würde Riesenstern auf dem Baum bei den anderen Anführern sitzen, als Graustreif zurückkommt, obwohl er zu dieser Zeit schon längst tot war. *In Der geheime Blick wird er mit einem Pelz, der so dunkel wie der Himmel ist, beschrieben. Quellen en:Tallstarcs:Vysoký měsíc Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere